Throwing Pearls to Swine
by tectrices
Summary: //established Rayne// Simon and River reconnect with their parents. But when River comes home toting an angry, gun laden Rim boy, what will the proper, civilized Tams think? 3 of 6 posted.
1. RSVP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

* * *

**Title:** Throwing Pearls to Swine  
**Chapter:** One - _RSVP_  
**Characters/Pairing:** Rayne, feat. Gabriel and Regan Tam  
**Prompt:** "You said what?!"  
**Rating:** this chapter, PG  
**Summary:** River wants Jayne to meet her parents. He's less than thrilled at the prospect  
**Date:** 3 September 2008

**-A/N:** This is a six part fic about an established Rayne relationship, and Jayne meeting River's parents. I didn't take the time to come up with any backstory for the Tams finding Simon and River, so... suffice it to say that the younger Tams decided it was time to make amends and let themselves be found. Enjoy! And don't forget to review, please! This is a new sort of venture for me and I'd really appreciate feedback.

* * *

**One: RSVP**

**  
**

"You said what?!"

"Yes, Jayne. I said _yes_." She threw another pair of his cargo pants into a duffel bag.

"Why the hell'd you wanna do a gorram stupid thing like that for?" He sat down on his bed, wringing his cunning hat between his hands.

River rolled her eyes, but didn't look over at him. "Mending bridges. Cannot have chromosome donors in ignorance of upcoming nuptials." He was in a snit, and he had no problem letting her know it.

"But... Riv, I done told you I ain't even in favor o' marryin'. 'M doin' it for you. But do I _gotta_ meet your folks?"

"Will not dignify that with response." The elder Tams had managed to find Simon after a great deal of searching, and - though they were still getting used to River - the bonds between parents and children were slowly sewing themselves back together. Honoring those bonds was something that had to be done.

And when Simon had casually mentioned to their parents that River was planning to unite herself with some unknown, Rim-bred mercenary, a hasty invitation had been issued so that they could meet - and, of course, heartily disapprove of - their future son-in-law.

The only feasible thing to do was accept.

Jayne sank down onto the floor beside her, rubbing circles on the tops of her shoulders. "We don't gotta go. We c'n just... go away for a day or two. _Say_ we went..."

"You are not getting out of this, Jayne. Accept as fate." She rubbed her cheek gently against the back of his hand. "Would make her so very happy. So very, very happy." She turned to look at him, boring into him with big, brown eyes. "What do you say?"

He was silent for a moment, his brow puckered in consternation. One big paw reached out and ran a finger down her check. "Fine. You win, y'gorram pixie-girl. I'll go." He kissed her forehead gently.

She grinned and grabbed the back of his neck, one little hand already working its way down his pants. "Thank you, my Jayne. _Knew_ you'd say yes."

* * *

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated.


	2. Playing Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

* * *

**Title:** Throwing Pearls to Swine  
**Chapter:** Two - _Playing Dress Up_  
**Characters/Pairing:** Rayne, feat. Gabriel and Regan Tam  
**Prompt:** buttons  
**Rating:** this chapter, PG  
**Summary:** River wants Jayne to meet her parents. He's less than thrilled at the prospect  
**Date:** 5 September 2008

**-A/N:** This is the second part of six. I didn't exactly get the feel of this right. As I'm sure you could discern from the title, it was really supposed to be about Jayne "dressing up" as a different person for River's parents, but it really just ended up being a piece in which he dressed up. In just clothes. Oh well, despite that I think it's an okay piece. Hopefully. Right. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Though some naughty readers are favorite-ing and alert-ing without reviewing - tut tut. Hope everyone enjoys! The third ficlet, which is much longer, should be up SOON; read the little bit I have of it in my LJ thingy (link at the bottom of my profile), if you so desire.

* * *

**Two: Playing Dress Up**

_Serenity_ was docked on Osiris, waiting for the hover-car coming to cart two of its crewmembers away. Mal, as per usual, was distinctly twitchy, unable to scratch the itch he got from setting down on a Core planet.

"Don't see why you couldn't have taken a shuttle, Albatross."

River smiled at him. She looked very pretty, her hair sleek and smooth, dressed in an outfit hand-selected by Inara for the slender young woman. "Wanted to show off. Gabriel and Regan must see the ship that has carried their children to hither and yon."

He gave her a pointed look. "They ain't gonna like it."

"Approval is not the point. A show of strength on the girl's part. _This_ is my home; will not be moved to former field."

Not even Mal could argue with that. "Whatever you say, girl." The large bay door was down; he peered out, trying to catch sight of the car the Tams would be arriving in. "Your folks gonna get here soon?"

"In due time. Captain Daddy should not be so impatient."

He snorted gruffly, feeling the ever-present twinge of embarrassment at the role she'd given him in her life. "Well... Speakin' of impatient, where's that big lunk o' yours? Would have said he'd be pacin' and stompin' out here with me."

River giggled. "There are too many buttons." Though she had assured Jayne more times than he would admit to that it didn't matter what her parents thought of him, she'd also decided it wouldn't hurt to appear as though he'd made an effort to secure their good opinion. So as soon as they'd found a decent port, she'd dragged the other girls out to pick out some fancy, Core-designed new duds.

And even though they made him look like Simon (something he'd complained about at every possible opportunity), the alternative she'd offered him was even worse. It was either deal with the gorram shirt and vest and weird, itchy pants... or _shave_.

It was a low blow, and River knew it - his goatee made him look intimidating and manly (he'd thought and she'd assured him), but it also made him look scruffy and unkempt. So she'd pulled out an ultimatum, and - though he had given her the finest sulk he could possibly manage - eventually he'd had no choice but to agree.

Having to wear the clothes was one thing, but having to actually get himself in them was another. The buttons were tiny and gorramit, his hands were _large_. It was easier with those delicate little bone-thin fingers of River's working at it for him, but he'd thrown her out an hour earlier saying he hadn't needed any help. He'd started regretting his fit of temper not ten minutes after, but he was too proud to go find her and tell her he'd been wrong.

He was clean, at least, and fresh-smelling, and he'd gotten his pants, boots (those were nonnegotiable), and shirt on without any problem. But that gorram silk thing... There were just too many rutting _buttons_.

About thirty minutes later, River had called him out of their bunk. "And get our bags, as well, please. Estimated time of arrival is near!"

He grumbled, but did as he was asked. The rest of the crew was gathered with River in the hold, waiting as impatiently as she for the Tams to arrive.

"Well lookee there!" Kaylee said happily, pointing to Jayne as he strode in. "Don't you just clean up nice! He sure looks shiny, River. We did a good job pickin' out some clothes."

"That Jayne?" Mal asked, unable to resist the opportunity to rib his hired gun. "Best change out of that get-up soon; I could have sworn you were Simon."

The man being observed muttered something unintelligible in Chinese, casting a dark glare towards anyone who dared meet his eyes.

"You do look nice," Zoe told him, raising a brow. "An' it's a mite unsettling, so don't plan on making it a habit."

"You hearin' this?" he asked River quietly, his face contorted in a deep frown. "If your gorram parents don't get here soon, I'm gonna - "

"No need to threaten," she said authoritatively. "They are here."

And sure enough, they could all hear a low buzz outside the ship. It quieted suddenly, and indistinct voices were heard coming closer. River and Simon shared a significant look as a well-dressed man and woman made their way slowly into the hold.

Mal swaggered over, noting with some disapproval how shocked the woman seemed to be. "Nice to meet you folks - I'm guessin' you must be the Tams. I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the ship." He stuck out a hand; Gabriel Tam reached out with only a smidge of trepidation and shook it.

"Yes, it's... lovely to meet you, Captain Reynolds." Regan Tam's voice was cultured and smooth; it sounded like warm tea going down on a chilly day. "Your ship is... quite something." She cleared her throat delicately. "I believe Simon said she's called _Serenity_?"

"That's right, ma'm," Mal said with a nod.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the crew, mother," Simon said, stepping towards the woman and putting an arm around her shoulders. He didn't want Mal to feel like either of his parents had insulted the ship, so it best to start the introductions and leave small-talk off til later. Regan smiled warmly at her son, tucking her body close to his. Gabriel seemed more than content to stand on the sidelines, surveying things from a distance. "This is Inara Serra," Simon said matter-of-factly as he gestured politely towards the woman. "She's a registered Companion, and she... rents out one of the shuttles on the ship."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Tam," Inara said gracefully, giving the other woman a kind smile.

Regan merely nodded as Simon turned her towards Zoe. "This is Captain Reynolds' first mate, Zoe Washburne." There was a brief exchange and he turned them towards the mechanic. "And you've seen Kaylee before, of course."

"It's so good t'meet you in person," Kaylee said quickly, giving the woman a tight, affectionate hug. Though things between her husband and his parents weren't perfect, she wanted to make the best impression she could. "Y'look real beautiful in your dress. What a nice color!"

"Thank you. That's... very kind of you to say."

Jayne fidgeted, trying to keep from clearing his throat. His was the only introduction left to make. Simon seemed to suddenly realize that, as well, and he met River's eyes uncertainly. She gave him a smile and with a little toss of her head, stated, "And this, mother and father, is Jayne Cobb. The man I'm going to marry."

He looked at his feet for half a moment before remembering his manners and giving them both a wave. "Hi."

The elder Tams exchanged a quick look; Jayne noticed and scowled, his arm twitching with the desire to reach over and pull River up close to him. "So you're my daughter's fiancé," Gabriel said, speaking for the first time. He walked slowly over to Jayne, confidence in every step. It was a walk, Jayne realized, that was meant to intimidate. He looked Jayne over before addressing River. "Yes. He seems to be as you've described."

Both Regan and Gabriel were closing in on him, and Jayne felt trapped, like some sort of animal in a cage. The confining clothes he'd been forced into didn't help at all. River gave him a swift poke with her sharp little elbow. Grinding his teeth, Jayne attempted a friendly smile. "Yeah, it's, uh... good t'meet you. River's said some... things about you."

Gabriel looked him over again with a penetrating eye; but apparently he'd decided to forego any interrogation, because all he said was, "Are these your bags?"

Jayne knew the answer to that; Jayne could certainly talk about bags without embarrassing himself or his girl. "Yeah. That's all of it."

"Very well. Captain Reynolds, I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but we really must be going. River? And... _Jayne..._ Let's head to the car."

River nodded primly and grabbed the strap of the smallest bag. They'd packed light - didn't need any heavy weapons for a visit, especially on a Core planet where there was likely a whole set of gun-laws, anyway. There was a gun in the holster on his hip, of course, partially concealed, and then a knife in one of his boots. What River was packing, he didn't know, but she'd assured him it was plenty.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay a few days, Simon?" Regan asked suddenly, her voice plaintive.

"This is just for River, I'm afraid. But Kaylee and I promise to stop by for a meal when we come to pick River and Jayne up again."

"Thank you. I'll look forward to it."

Shouldering the rest of their bags, Jayne trudged slowly out behind his girl and the two strangers who'd made her.

"Good luck, Jayne," Kaylee called to him in a stage-whisper. "Don't kill nobody while you're there!"

"We'll be back in two weeks," Mal said. "An' two weeks ain't gonna kill you."

"That's what you think," Jayne muttered to himself, stopping about two steps away from the ground. Everything seemed more _real_ all of a sudden, and it made him wonder if the wedding was something he was sure he wanted to go through with.

"Jayne!" River called to him from her father's side, looking expectantly at him with those gorram lovely eyes of hers. "Are you coming, bao bei?"

He grunted and tightened his hold on his old, weather-beaten duffel. "Yeah." He stepped off of _Serenity_. "I'm comin'."

* * *

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated.


	3. Doll House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

* * *

**Title:** Throwing Pearls to Swine  
**Chapter:** Three - _Doll House  
_**Characters/Pairing:** Rayne, feat. Gabriel and Regan Tam  
**Prompt:** black-and-white memories  
**Rating:** this chapter, PG  
**Summary:** River wants Jayne to meet her parents. He's less than thrilled at the prospect  
**Date:** 23 September 2008

**-A/N:** This is the third part of six. FINALLY I've gotten it where I am at least okay with it. The end got erased, so I had to re-write that (which wasn't fun), and then I just put off revising it for a long, long time. Anyway! Thank you so, so much to everyone who has reviewed. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Really makes my day - and inspires me to keep writing these little stories. Well, enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

**Three: Doll House**

Jayne stared out the hover-car window as the flew past the gleaming, silver towers. Osiris was a prosperous planet, that was certain, but he couldn't imagine how it could ever feel like home.

Home to him was on the ground, on a last-corner-of-the-'verse little moon in a house that always smelled like his mother's soap. He would have run as fast as he could, too, even if it did mean getting his brain cut open in some crazy government-sponsored Academy.

River touched his arm gently, bringing his focus back to her. She'd been trying to keep up a sort of conversation between him and her parents, but it was stilted and awkward and Jayne wondered why she even bothered.

"I've been keeping up with your business dealings, Father. Last merger was exceedingly wise."

Gabriel Tam nodded, looking rather pleased his daughter had apparently inherited his business sense. "Why yes, we were all relieved to see it happen smoothly. But how do you know - "

"Girl knows everything," Jayne said proudly, laying a hand on her knee. "An' not just 'cause she's psychic."

Regan looked flustered at the mention of her daughter's ability, but Jayne just chose to ignore that.

"She certainly seems to," Gabriel agreed. "And... You, Mr. Cobb? What is it that you do for a living?"

"Oh, uh, I kill people what try to cross us."

"You kill people. For a living." Gabriel looked at him darkly, his face blank. Jayne suddenly wished he'd lied.

"Well not for fun or nothin'. But if we're on a job an' some hun dan decides he don't want things to go down smooth, then I gotta shoot him afore he takes one of us out." He didn't know how much River had told them, but decided that maybe it would be best to leave out that she did basically the same thing, only about ten times more efficiently. "An' it keeps River safe if she's out with us."

"You put yourself in that much danger?" Regan asked, one hand at her throat. "But... dear, I thought you said you were the pilot."

"As most intelligent member of the crew, it is sometimes advisable to have me there for consulation." She shot Jayne a look that was either warning or consoling; he couldn't tell.

"And I'm sure these _jobs_ are all perfectly legal."

So that was where Simon got it. Jayne cleared his throat, wishing he could just deck the man, take River and go back to _Serenity_. "I s'pose that depends on your definition of legal."

Gabriel's disapproval was palpable, and Jayne felt the urge to introduce his knuckles to the man's face grow stronger. River smiled tightly and gave Jayne's arm a gentle squeeze. He sighed and turned back to the window.

The bags had been sent to the Tam house already and they were on their way to a ballet performance (which Jayne was putting up with only for River) followed by a dinner at a small, exclusive restaurant (which Jayne was only putting up with because it meant free food). It was a world Jayne wasn't used to and he wanted to spend as little time in it as possible. River, being surprisingly adaptive ever since regaining some measure of sanity, fit in beautifully, like she'd been part of it all along. It only served to highlight their differences and it made him irritable and unhappy.

The ballet was long and, in Jayne's opinion, boring, but he'd gotten to watch it while River had her soft little hand all wrapped up in his, so he'd borne it with as much grace as he could manage. After the opulence of the theatre, the starkly decorated restaurant was something of a relief.

Lots of people recognized the Tams, and they stopped a few times on their way to their table for a little idle chat. River's sudden re-emergence into society was explained away with nothing but smiles, and it bothered Jayne a little how easy it was for Core-folk to lie like that.

"Lawrence was looking well," River casually remarked as she sat down. Jayne'd forgotten to pull her chair out for her, and he just knew that Gabriel had done it for his wife just to show him up. "I have not seen him since dance class when we were twelve. Has he fulfilled his parents' expectations of lechery and indolence?"

Regan nodded. "They had to pay his University a hefty sum just to keep him enrolled."

"Always had the intelligence of a flea."

Her mother smiled. "A well-dressed flea with vast networks of influence."

River laughed at that and Jayne stabbed petulantly at his salad with his dinner fork.

For the next few minutes, dinner continued in the same way. He hadn't wanted to go, he'd made that clear - but that didn't give them any right to treat him like he wasn't there. They were talking about people he didn't know - didn't even want to know - and places he hadn't ever been. River didn't have as much against her parents as Simon did; in face, she'd seemed happy to see them and he remembered from her crazy days when she'd first come on board that she'd wanted Simon to take her home.

_'But she's got a new home now,'_ he reminded himself. _Girl loves_ Serenity _too much to ever leave 'er.'_ It went without saying that she loved him too much to ever leave him, too, but just the thought of her wanting to rejoin the glittering, elite world she'd been born into had him tense and ready to snap. He'd stopped even trying to listen and concentrated only on the food.

When the second course came, River turned to him and asked, "Are you enjoying your meal, Jayne?"

He grunted and replied, "Got no complaints."

He'd thought she'd somehow missed his dark mood, but from the apologetic look she gave him he realized she'd probably been monitoring him all along.

"This is one of the finest restaurants on all of Osiris," Regan informed him. "The head chef is a very high-ranking member of their guild."

Jayne just looked at her, his expression clearly saying "Am I supposed to care?" She sniffed haughtily and looked back down at her food. River exhaled a little, making a displeased sort of noise Jayne knew was directed towards him.

"You can taste the care he takes with it," River told them. "Precision and care embedded in every bite." With a humorously solemn expression, she said, "I am in awe of his mastery."

Jayne smirked. "So you c'n taste people's feelin's and things now, too?"

River looked at him smugly. "Jealous?"

"Naw, girl. Wouldn't want to be able to do nothin' like that." He let his hand slip down to squeeze her knee. "Just thinkin' how full o' surprises y'are."

"Surprises," Gabriel said deliberately, "are a little overrated."

"What're you tryin' to say?" Jayne growled. He looked across the table, his eyes gleaming with a feral anger.

"I believe I already said it." His eyes hardened and River looked between her father and Jayne worriedly, one hand holding tightly to the index and middle finger resting on her knee. "I am not a fan of surprises."

"Yes, that's true, Gabriel, but some surprises are very welcome." Regan gave her daughter a smile, though the warmth she projected was only half-real. "Not long after Simon left, we... we received a call telling us that you'd had some sort of accident. That you'd died." Regan looked down at her plate. "And when they wouldn't release the body... Wouldn't allow us to even see you..." She sighed, a rattling sound in her pale throat. "That's when we knew that... that Simon had been right to worry. That something was off about the place we'd sent you to."

"That's quite enough," Gabriel spat quietly. "I thought we agreed to save this conversation until she'd gotten reaccustomed to us. This is not the place for it."

His wife didn't respond, and the tension surrounding their table had increased tenfold. River cleared her throat. "Perhaps," she offered tentatively, "we could discuss the ballet from earlier this evening. Personally, I found Tryll's performance to be stiff and unimaginative; it would not be a stretch to say she may be engaging in mercenary sexual acts with the director."

Jayne laughed a little. "She the one with the filmy green thing on 'er? Who danced all up an' down the stage the whole ruttin' time?"

"Yes, Jayne," River replied, wearing a warm, indulgent smile. "That was Petra Tryll. She is the company's most accomplished ballerina and the show's star."

"You danced with her, you know," Regan said softly. "I believe she was taking lessons from the same instructor you were - at about the same time."

"I remember. Very low intelligence with a voice comparable to a bird's twittering." She made a face. "Dancing was wisest choice of occupation."

Jayne grumbled to himself, once again feeling the awkward press of memories he didn't share all around the table. But at least dancing was a safe topic; it made River happy, and it seemed her parents were all sophisticated enough to talk about it. Even if he couldn't really join the conversation, he could at least be sure that it wouldn't put ideas against him in their heads and that it wouldn't give River any cause to have a fit. It would be his first real time taking care of her without any access to Simon, and he prayed to every incarnation of God he'd ever even heard of that he could handle her if he needed to.

Dessert came after what seemed to Jayne like years, and once they'd finished the plates of some sort of pastry, they were headed off back to the large, stately Tam home.

The manor came with servants, which normally Jayne would have appreciated - someone doing work for him was something that he never took issue with. But it felt odd to be waited on in a situation in which he felt so out of place; he'd probably fit in better with the servants.

"That was a lovely evening," Regan said, slipping off the small, beaded slippers she'd been wearing. "But I'm afraid it's worn me out. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." She gave River a desperate, trembling smile. "Goodnight River."

The young woman returned the smile with a tiny one of her own. "I will see you in the morning."

Gabriel nodded to his wife as she walked out of the room, through a door leading to what looked like a dark hallway. "I have a bit of work to do before I retire," he told River and Jayne, "so I'll be in my office. River, I trust you remember where your old room is. And as for your..." He frowned slightly. "As for Mr. Cobb, I've had a guest room prepared - the one right across from Simon's old bedroom."

River nodded. "I shall lead him. Goodnight."

The man graced his daughter with a half-smile, eyes crinkling in at the corners. "Goodnight."

Grabbing his hand, River led Jayne down the same hallway her mother had just traveled. "We ain't really gonna listen to him, right?" he asked quietly. "If'n I gotta sleep in this gorram museum, I ain't sleepin' alone."

"Hush. We must obey - follow procedure so they are more inclined to view you favorably." She stopped outside a closed door. "Try to sleep, my Jayne; rest will help ease your discomfort."

"Yeah, whatever," he responded gruffly. It wasn't likely that _anything_ could ease his discomfort, but trying to argue with River was a truly futile task. "You gon' be okay?"

She smiled up at him and unconsciously he smoothed down a lock of her hair. "I will be fine." Going up on tip-toe, she pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "And you will be fine, as well. My paternal unit may not approve, but the incubator was impressed by your physical presence."

He grinned, kissing her fingertips as they glided past his mouth. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she pressed against him. "Well good. I ain't real sure what you said, but I can't disagree 'bout bein' impressive." He let her pull his mouth down to hers. "You're tired - them words o' yours are gettin' big again. Go on to bed, then, baby doll." He gave her bottom a quick pat, sending her on her way.

"Have pleasant dreams," she whispered, floating off down to her own bed.

Jayne sighed. Squashing down his reluctance, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

He had to admit the room was nice. He was all too aware of the affluence needed for such finery, but he was tired enough that he didn't mind. It left him feeling comfortable - as much as he could feel in strange new environs, at least. The bed was a little too soft and the sheets were slippery silk - not the warm home-spun like his blanket back on the boat. And when he dreamed, he saw a swarm of Core-bred ballerinas dancing around him, River out of reach on the other side of the crowd.

Hours later, still in a relatively dark mood, Jayne awoke. He hadn't slept particuarly well, but he was at least feeling rested. With a grunt, he pulled himself out of bed, digging around in his bag for a clean shirt. And just as he was tugging it over his head, a soft knock rang out through the door.

"What?" he called angrily, pushing an arm through a sleeve.

"I request entrance," River replied. "Little Jayne, little Jayne - let me come in?"

"Ain't little," he mumbled, quickly walking over and pulling open the door. River stood there smiling up at him, wearing a clean, loose-fitting dress. He grinned. "Mornin'."

"It is a good morning indeed," she replied, running one hand over his chest. She patted right over his heart and smiled again. "I am glad you are awake now. Time to take a tour!"

"What?" He couldn't recall agreeing to anything like that. "River... That don't exactly sound like my cup o' tea."

"It isn't. But you have no other options." With a laugh, she grabbed his hand and tugged him into the hallway. "There are stories here," she told him, nodding seriously. "And you must share them with me."

"I don't wanna." It wouldn't do him any good to argue, he knew - but it was the principle of the thing.

"Your own desire is irrelevant." And she pulled again, urging him towards her. Jayne, with a long-suffering sigh, just went along.

River was in a very cheery mood; he was used to her being happy (he had a lot to do with her usual good mood), but she wasn't usually so _chipper_. They walked through the house, and she'd give him detailed history of a piece of art or an antique they passed while he diligently ignored her. Every so often, she'd gasp and recount some memory that sprang up. He knew how important her own memories were to her - and even if he wasn't exactly sure how he knew it was important, he realized that being in her old home, confirming everything she remembered, was healing of a sort for her.

But he was getting tired of hearing so much about her brother.

"And this," she told him proudly, squatting down to peer under a table, "is plateau of fine dining. Simon and I would hide under it during elegant dinner parties, playing tricks on the guests."

Jayne let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Y'really were a brat, weren't you?"

"Indeed, I..." She turned to look at him, her brown eyes wide and her mouth half open. "You are feeling insecure."

"What?" He frowned. "I ain't ruttin' insecure, woman." He crossed his arms and scowled. "Don't know where you got that gorram id-ee-otic idea. I'm just _bored_."

She stood. "From your brain."

Jayne tried to glare, but that was all. Arguing with a mind-reading genius always left one at a distinct disadvantage. "Well don't. Thought I told you to stay out o' my head."

River stepped closer, pressing the side of her hip into his thigh. "Cannot help it. I worry. You fear that I recall my old home with such fondness I will wish to leave my new one." Her tiny hands held onto his arm and she stared up at him solemnly.

"No... You love _Serenity_ too much t'leave 'er."

She punched his shoulder - at only about quarter strength, so he knew she wasn't really mad. "There are other things I love too much to leave, as well." She leaned against him, her body conforming to his as she draped herself against him. "Do not worry, my Jayne; I have no desire to come back to this life."

"I never thought you did. You gorram... crazy woman."

"Not crazy." She sighed, but gently squeezed his arm. "It is nice to have memories; but that is all they are, colored with the hue of childhood. Gabriel Tam is emotionally unavailable, wrapped up in his business life. Regan Tam is too sensitive - doesn't function well outside her home or familiar sphere. I do not want their life."

"Y'just... You seem so happy."

"I am. It is like looking back on a favorite capture."

"But if'n it's a _favorite_..."

She huffed. "You are being difficult. I do not understand why you equate wealth with contentment; I am just as happy living from job to job. And this life is missing something. It is nice to look back on it - but it is in black and white. Without you..." She ducked under his arm and pressed her face to his side. He gently pulled her closer.

"'M like a gorram rainbow, huh?"

River laughed. "Yes. You are the prism - taking memories and letting me see them clearly, brightly."

"Oh." He pressed a quick, embarrassed kiss to the top of her head. "Well then that's okay."  


* * *

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated.


End file.
